


Together

by katikat



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth gets kidnapped. Neal's the ransom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the collarkink meme. Prompt: Non-con by an OMC on Neal. He was going to submit to protect Peter and Elizabeth.

Orson was a psychopath, they knew that. When he kidnapped Elizabeth, he didn't care who would know or who would see him, he just grabbed her right there, on the street, and he even grinned into the security camera above the jewelry store. What they didn't know was why he had done it. There was no connection between Orson and Peter or Elizabeth, nothing at all. Not knowing what caused Orson to do something like that made the whole thing even worse - if they didn't know his motives, they couldn't reason with him. And Peter was going crazy with fear and worry.

The call came almost 48 hours later. And with it the demand.

"You what?" Peter barked disbelievingly, looking at Neal who sat opposite him, pale and shocked.

A chuckle crackled in the speaker. "I want your darling little Neal Caffrey to spread his pretty legs for me," Orson rasped. "I've been watching him, the way he struts around, shaking his ass seductively, making the moves without putting out. You want your wife back, Burke? Lend me your... partner, just for one night and I'll return her to you."

"You're insane, Orson," Peter snarled. "If you think I'll just let you..."

"Uh-uh!" Orson interrupted him. "Either I get Neal or I'll have to settle for the second best, Burke - your wife! Who would you prefer to get to know me intimately - Elizabeth or Neal? You have an hour to decide. After that I'll take what I want!"

There was a click and then silence settled over the room. All the attending agents stared quietly at Peter and Neal.

Neal swallowed hard. "Peter..." he started softly.

Peter raised his hand and turned to their audience. "Out, now!" he ordered, glaring at them. He waited for them to clear out the room and shut the door, before speaking. "Neal..."

Neal jumped in. "I'll do it," he said quickly.

"Are you insane?" Peter exploded. "You must be crazy if you think that I'll let that... that monster rape either you or El."

"Peter..."

Peter hit the table with his hand and the loud bang made Neal jump. "We will find another way!"

Neal took a deep breath. "Peter..."

"I said no! Or do you want someone like Orson to touch you?" Peter thundered angrily.

Neal's eyes flashed. "Want? Of course not! Just the idea makes me sick! What do you think I am?" he yelled back, but then his face fell, anger draining from him. "But it's Elizabeth, Peter. Elizabeth," he implored.

Peter just shook his head. "No."

"You could wire me or something, like you did with the watch. You could follow me and... and stop him before..." His voice failed him and he had to swallow quickly as if he was about to throw up.

Peter leaned close over the table. "Neal, do you understand how many things could go wrong? I won't risk it! Forget it!"

*-*-*-*-*

In the end, they had to do it anyway. Neal went to Orson and Peter and his team followed the tracker they hid in his watch. The moment Peter saw Orson, he wanted to grab him and beat El's whereabouts out of him, but from the way Orson smirked and looked around when he came for Neal in his car, he knew that they were there. He made it obvious that he wouldn't say anything, even if they arrested him, and his psychological profile suggested that he would enjoy the power El's disappearance and subsequent death would give him over Peter more than his freedom. So they had to let him go, let him lead them to Elizabeth. But Peter could barely hold back when Orson grabbed Neal's head and planted a deep, sloppy kiss on his mouth before leaving the parking lot.

Ten minutes later, Neal's tracker went dead and they lost Orson's car in the traffic.

*-*-*-*-*

It took them another four hours to find out that Orson's cousin owned a house in the part of town where Neal went off the grid. Peter decided to bet everything on that one card. He organized a SWAT team and together they raced to the house. They stormed it and within minutes, it was over. Orson was long gone, but his hostages were secured.

*-*-*-*-*

It was Peter who found both El and Neal locked up in a tiny, windowless room in the basement. El was sitting on the filthy floor, leaning against the wall, silent tears running down her cheeks. Neal was lying next to her with his head in her lap, half-naked, bruised and shaking. She was slowly, gently stroking his hair, mumbling comforting nonsense. When Peter opened the door with a gun and flashlight in his hands, El raised her head and whispered his name tearfully, but Neal didn't even move. His eyes were wide open and blank, staring into space.

Dropping the flashlight and returning his gun back to his shoulder holster, Peter went to them and knelt down in front of them. He hugged El tight and kissed her, whispering I-love-you-s the whole time. Then leaned down to Neal, touching his head and his naked shoulder hidden underneath his rumpled jacket. Neal made a soft, broken sound and curled up tighter. His jacket slipped off, revealing unbuckled, hastily pulled up pants.

Peter looked up to El who was crying quietly now. When he met her eyes, she nodded, hunching over Neal protectively.

Peter's heart broke and his eyes burned, as he stroke Neal's hair. "Oh, Neal..." he whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

That finally seemed to break through Neal's shell-shocked stupor. His breath hitched and when he blinked, tears started running down his cheeks.

There was a noise behind Peter and Jones appeared in the doorway, reluctant to intrude. "Peter, the EMTs are here," he whispered.

Peter nodded tightly, not turning to him. "Jones," he said quietly, his voice hard and full of grief. "Find Orson. Find him and arrest him because I swear to God, if I get my hands on him first, I will kill him!"

And looking at his broken lovers, he meant every word.

*-*-*-*-*

Epilogue:

"He made me watch," Elizabeth whispered out of the blue. She was sitting in a chair next to Peter, leaning into him for comfort while holding Neal's hand. The younger man was lying in a hospital bed, bruised and pale. He was heavily sedated, but still shivering slightly and shifting restlessly under the warm blanket.

Peter stiffened and took a sharp breath. She didn't have to specify who she was talking about.

El swallowed. "He was so rough, Peter. He hurt Neal so much and the things he said..." She broke off, her breath hitching.

Peter hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head gently. "We'll get him, I promise you. And we'll take care of Neal, help him get better again." He leaned over and covered her and Neal's hands with his own. "Together."

The End


End file.
